Percy Jackson Demigod Survival Games
by annabethchase123456
Summary: Percy and the rest of the campers are in for a surprise...They will all be competing in a survival game. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**(Prologue)**

**Percy POV:**

I went to the pavilion, and found some of the campers gathered around Chiron.

"Percy! Come here. I have some news for all of you." Chiron said. I figured the news _must _be bad.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Campers! I have gathered all of you to announce that we will be participating in a certain, _game._" Most of the campers had surprised looks on their faces, and I was one of them. "What kind of game?" piped up Drew Tanaka, from the Aphrodite cabin. "A survival game." replied Annabeth. I raised my eyebrows at her. She ignored me, naturally.

"Um...Don't you think that's kind of, I don't know, risky?" asked Leo. "We have healers." said Chiron. We all started to protest. I spoke up. "Will we all be competing against each one of us? Or will we have teams?" Chiron said, "You'll be alone. Only _one _may survive." My jaw dropped. Chiron said sternly, "Now, let's continue." and before anyone else could protest, we were all transported somewhere else.

I looked down. I was on a silver metal plate. I looked across. I saw Annabeth, looking straight ahead, as if she was prepared for this. A voice boomed around us. "Good morning, demigods! Welcome, to the 1st, annual Demigod Games!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV:**

I still had no idea why Chiron did this. I was busy thinking about the problem until we were launched up high, and I heard a gunshot. A bunch of demigods surged forward, running. I went along. I picked up a green book bag, then took off. Annabeth was right behind me. _Well, this is it. _I thought. She caught up with me, then asked, "So, are we going to team, Seaweed Brain?" I slowed down, then said, "Okay, Wise Girl." She smiled, but soon her expression changed. She yelled, "Look out!" then she pushed me out of the way. She kicked the attacker in the chest, grabbed his hands, and twisted them behind his back. "Ow!" he yelped. I got up and dusted myself off. I looked at the person who tried to kill me. It was Dakota, son of Bacchus. There was a dagger on the ground, which was probably his. I picked it up. "Leave us alone, and we'll spare you." Annabeth said, gritting her teeth. Dakota quickly nodded, then took off in the other direction.

I heard a few cannons. "What-" I began to ask, but Annabeth interrupted me. "It shows who was killed. But don't worry, back at camp, we have healers, sons and daughters of Hecate, and ambrosia." I nodded. We both slipped on our back packs. We were about to climb a tree until we saw an image in the sky. It showed Clovis, son of Hypnos, Mitchell, son of Aphrodite, Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, and Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes. Clarisse would've never let anyone hurt Chris. I dismissed the thought, and Annabeth and I climbed up the tree. We opened our packs. Inside hers was a canteen of nectar, a blanket, and a pack of matches. Inside mine was a few squares of ambrosia, some food rations, and a sword. I gave the dagger to Annabeth. I zipped up my back pack. "Stay here." I told her, but she didn't listen. Together we scouted for more food.

I found some berries. I slipped them into my pocket. I turned around, only to find a knife across my throat. It was Drew. "Hey Percy. Either we team, or you get killed." she said slyly. _Well, that was a very warm welcome. _I thought. "Drew, let me go. We both know I'm stronger than you." I said. Drew smiled. "I'm not alone, Percy." I turned around. Leo stood there, grinning. Fire appeared in his hands. I cursed in Ancient Greek. I started to yell for Annabeth, but Drew dug in her dagger deeper into my neck. I shut up. Leo said, "What's up Percy? I finally beat you at something." he said still grinning. They pushed me along, into their camp. It was right by a small pond. I concentrated hard, then doused them both. Drew dropped her dagger. I regretted it, but I swiftly picked up the dagger and cut her deeply in her left arm. I left Leo alone, since he was a friend. I ran away, heard the cannon boom, picked up my sword, and went to find Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV:**

I yelled out Annabeth's name. I couldn't find her. I cursed. I ran in no certain direction. I had no idea where to go. I kept running, my mind racing. I kept panicking, until I bumped into some people. I got up quickly and raised my sword. I couldn't believe what I saw. That blonde hair, electric blue eyes. It was Jason Grace. Behind him was Thalia and Piper. I gulped. Two kids, who were both children of Zeus. It couldn't be good. I was no match for them both, including Piper. I made the right choice: I ran.

Too late. Thalia called down a lightning bolt, and I got electrocuted. Jason flew up to me. He flipped his coin, and he got a long, wicked blade. He looked down on me. Thalia readied her bow, while Piper held up a sword. I screamed for help. No one came. I held up my sword, bracing myself for their attack. I was doomed. Jason held up the sword and was about to strike, but a person appeared right next to me. He seemed to blend in with the shadows. He held an iron, black, sword. He parried the attack, and held up his hands. A dozen skeletons appeared in front of me. They charged at Thalia, Piper, and Jason.

Nico helped me up. He had a serious look on his face. "Just this once Percy, just this once." he said. And with that, he was gone. I heard two cannons in the distance.

I trudged on. All I had was a sword and a few berries. I climbed up a tree that was close to a river. It was nighttime. I saw and image projected across the sky. It showed Piper, Jake, Nyssa, Dakota, and Drew. I sighed. I checked if the coast was clear, and when it was, I curled up and went to sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Seaweed Brain! Wake up!" Annabeth whispered in my ear. I yawned. I saw Annabeth. I stretched out my arms, and pulled her into a kiss. She smiled. "Nice to see you." I said. She broke away. "Come on. We have a small problem." I climbed down the tree. Hazel and Frank were there. Hazel held a sword in her hand, and Frank had a spear. Frank's spear was pointed at me. "I wouldn't." I said and churned the whole lake up. I aimed it at them. They looked alarmed, as if they hadn't thought about attacking a son of Poseidon right next to a lake. "I'll give you five seconds to run." I said. "One. Two. Three." by four, they were already gone. Annabeth climbed down and said smirking, "You are _too _nice Jackson." I ignored her. She handed me my pack. By now, the canteen of nectar was half full. "I got into a fight with Jake and Nyssa." I nodded. We walked for hours, until it was dark. We decided to switch guarding. I was on first watch. After a few hours, we switched off. I slept for a few a minutes until I heard a scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy POV:**

I woke up immediately. Annabeth was battling Reyna, daughter of Bellona. Annabeth was deeply cut at the side of her chest. Her lip was bleeding. Reyna had a few cuts in her arm, but nothing fatal. They both couldn't see me because of the fight, so I planned to charge into the battle. I uncapped Riptide quietly. As soon as Reyna got close, I jumped off the tree, rolled onto the ground, and stood up. I stabbed her in the arm. Annabeth jumped in and slashed at her stomach. Reyna tumbled to the ground. At her last attempt, she threw her spear at Annabeth. It cut her in the arm. She got down on her knees, and removed the spear. "Ow." she muttered. I helped her up. "Come on, I'll give you some ambrosia. "Wait." she stopped me. "What?" I asked. "The...the cannon..." And from behind, I was kicked and bruised. Reyna came up from behind me. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled. She limped over to me. She stabbed Reyna as hard as she could. The cannon boomed. "Are you okay, Seaweed Brain?" she muttered weakly. I meekly nodded. We both limped over to our backpacks and took out some ambrosia squares. We both ate them. I felt better. "Come on Wise Girl." I said.

**I have not been updating for a long time, and I'm sorry. My reason is SCHOOL. Hey, I have to write a 5 page essay! ...Okay, I'll try harder. My updating days will now be on Friday and Sunday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's Wednesday, or Miercoles in Spanish...Um...I just had Spanish. I will be writing this in Annabeth's POV, because I have done MANY for Percy. I just got some INTERESTING ideas from slayer1002. (Thanks!) Okay...here's the story! Wait...Now, I will ALSO try to update on Wednesday.**

**Annabeth POV:**

"Come on, Wise Girl." Percy said to me after we were all cleaned up (mostly). I sprinted up to him. Percy looked around quickly, as if there was something bothering him. We kept walking on, and I decided to look for any signs of trouble. After about two hours of walking, Percy stopped abruptly. "What?" I asked. "Shh!" he hissed. "Don't. Say. A. Single. Word." he said quieter than a whisper. I nodded, as I unsheathed my dagger. We stood back to back, turning counter-clockwise slowly. I heard the sound of an arrow being pulled back. "Duck!" I yelled, as a bunch of arrows flew past me. Out of the trees, I saw three people. "Come on!" Percy urged me, and I snapped out of thought. I threw my dagger at one of the attackers, and a high-pitched yelp responded. It was Michael Yew.

He stumbled out of the tree, desperately trying to grab something, but unfortunately brought on of his "teammates" down. They fell down 10 feet. "Get off me!" barked the girl. She quickly gathered herself and stood up. "Annie?" the girl said. It was Thalia. She turned to Percy. "You survived, Kelp Head." He shrugged. "Guess I did, Pinecone Face." Just then, a sonic arrow whistled past me. We all covered our ears. Will Solace emerged from behind a tree. "Are we going to kill them, or not?" he asked Thalia. "Fine." Thalia said. They all drew their bows. "Artemis and Apollo, huh?" asked Percy. "Make that _Apollo _and Artemis." corrected Michael Yew. "Artemis is younger." added Will. The Hunter threw her arms up in frustration. "Shut up!" she said. As she said that, Percy quickly knocked all their bows away. I reacted quickly and battled both Will and Michael, both of them defenseless.

I kicked them both in the stomach, until I heard a scream. "Help!" I recognized that voice, but I couldn't exactly think right now (which is a lot for a daughter of Athena to say). Percy ran over in the other direction. Thalia chased after him, but I threw my dagger at her. I felt bad about it, though. "Ow..." she said weakly. She collapsed. Will had grabbed his bow by now, and Michael was getting his. His arrow was pulled back, ready to be shot straight at me. "I wouldn't." he said to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I haven't updated in at least ten days. Sorry. Schoolwork.**

**Clarisse POV: (Before fight with Michael and Will)**

I trudged on the forest, with nothing but some scraps of food. No weapons. No nothing. Not even Chris. I had to be careful, since there were a bunch predators around. I had to remember that I had to win this. For my dad.I walked some more. A bush about 5 feet away rustled. I halted to a stop. My eyes darted around. Hand to hand combat was fine by me. I've done it before. But I could hear _two _people. I raised my fists, covering my face. I took a cautious glance.

I saw a flash of gold eyes. Who's that? Harry...Hansel...Ha...Hazel? One of Prissy's friends, probably. I turned around, circling slowly around. As quick as a flash, she darted past me. She had a weapon in her hand. She cut me deeply on my chest. Blood oozed out. I almost fainted at the damage she caused. A burly guy came up from behind me. He had a spear. I ducked. It cut some of my hair off. "Don 't even think about it." I growled at them. They backed me up to a tree. I kicked Hazel in the chest. "Get. Away." I said my voice getting louder by the second. By then, Hazel was up already. I punched her and Frank in the face, which startled them. After that, I disarmed them. I now had the burly kid's spear. "Agh!" I yelled at them and charged. It wasn't the best battle cry. I stabbed them in the chest. Hazel dodged. She kicked me, then cut me in the leg, nearly to the bone. I yelped in pain. I couldn't handle it, meaning I wouldn't last long. I screamed out. An arrow whizzed past me. A few seconds later, Percy appeared. "Percy?" asked Hazel. Her sword was inches away from my face. I was cut up and bruised in a bunch of places, and I looked up at Percy hopefully. Hey, I had to use this to win. Even if it meant teaming up with Prissy. Percy sighed. He raised his sword. Hazel looked surprised. "You can't possibly-" Frank started to say. Percy finished his sentence by slicing them both. "Percy!" yelled Hazel. She started to counter-attack, parrying every strike. At times Frank charged into the battle, trying to stab Percy with some random stick, yet he looked ashamed. I decided to jump in. I punched the girl in the face, and she planted herself on the ground. Frank slashed at me, but I broke his stick in half, spinning myself around and using the force to kick him in the chest.

Two cannons boomed.

Percy looked at his friends sadly. He looked at me with his sad eyes. He finally spoke. "Good job."

"You too."

We stood there for a minute until we heard screams. "Annabeth!" Percy said frantically. He ran in a certain direction, meaning I would have to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth POV:**

I straightened up. I was being threatened._ Play it cool. _I thought to myself. My dagger should be around here...by Thalia. About two yards away. I groaned. Michael and Will both eyed me suspiciously. I raised my hands. I heard a battle cry. _Just ignore it._

Will yanked my arm, while Michael aimed an arrow at my head. We were getting farther and farther. I inhaled and exhaled. _Think, Annabeth! Think!_

We were about two meters away from my weapon now. This was the right time, when they aren't too suspicious. I jumped up kicking my feet outwards to the side. Michael and Will crumpled. I ran over to my dagger, but Will shot a bunch of arrows at my feet. I stumbled onto the ground. I slowly rose. "You want a piece of me?" I yelled at them. There were some sharp branches on the ground. Close enough. I scooped them up, about five or six, and hurled them at Will. Now I may not be a Hunter of Artemis, or a daughter of Apollo, but 80% of my sticks hit Will. He had a bunch of cuts now. _The magic of sticks. _I glanced at his quiver. Three arrows. On the ground now were some pinecones and leaves. Pinecones.

About four of them. I held them up. _I just need to hit him in his weakest spot: his face. _If I aimed at his eyes, and hit him in both, he would be blinded for a few seconds. I aimed. It looked like I was going for the hip. I threw my first cone. Miss. Michael shot two arrows. One hit me in the shoulder. Furious, I ripped it off, my shoulder stinging. I threw two more pinecones. One hit his eye. "Ow!" he yelled. Quickly, I threw my last one. _Please._ It was...a miss. I scanned the other things. Nothing else to do but yell for Percy. I screamed his name. "Annabeth!" he replied. I heard his footsteps.

"Annabeth!" in desperation, he threw two swords. _Wait, two? _It hit Michael and Will. Two cannons boomed. Her ran up to me. "Wise Girl." he said softly. "Are you all right?" I wiped my eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." I heard other footsteps. "Hey." Clarisse greeted me. I looked at Percy. Team up with _Clarisse?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth POV:**

Teaming up with Clarisse wasn't the best idea, and I have no idea _how _Seaweed Brain got himself into this, but I didn't protest. Didn't want to mess with Clarisse.

We walked in silence. "Uh, so...how's this...fun, survival game?" Percy said to break the silence.

"Not bad, except for the fact that in the end, we'll have to kill each other in the end." I answered casually, as if I was used to the feeling.

Clarisse wasn't talking. Huh. That's unlike her.

"What's wrong?" I asked abrubtly. Silence.

Clarisse stopped walking, kicked some leaves away, and sat down on a log. She sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

Percy sat down next to her, and Clarisse moved away. "What?" Percy asked. "You get all the glory. You always win. You always impress your dad." Clarisse muttered angrily to herself. She looked up. "You two are the greatest heroes of the century. And what am I? Just another _average _demigod." I was taken aback, since I never thought of that. Still, Clarisse was a strong fighter, and she deserved more credit. I started to say something, but Percy interrupted me.

"Clarisse, you slayed a _drakon,_ earned your dad's blessing, carried the Golden Fleece to Camp Half-Blood and hung it, nursed Chris when he was mad, defeated your two immortal brothers, flew your dad's chariot, and helped defend Olympus. Your dad has _plenty _to be proud of." He said it so strong, and with such courage, I was completely convinced. And when he put it that way, it sounded much better than what I was going to say. Clarisse straightened up. "Thanks, Prissy, even though you're plenty annoying, I see your point. Now come on!

That's the Clarisse I know.

**I never got to say this, but thanks for the support, guys! Reviews are appreciated, and I'm really happy about what people are sayimg. So, thanks...again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy POV:  
**Clarisse seemed to feel a bit better, and I felt good. We kept walking, and after a few hours, we stopped for a break. I opened my pack. We had some bread and berries. We split it all up, until we had no more. How many people are left? Jason. Nico. I shuddered at the thought of fighting them. Stolls. Leo. That's about it. Right now it was evening. There were only 8 people left. _But who's going to win? _I thought to myself. _Stop. You're letting Annabeth win, no matter what. _

I finished my food, then plopped down on the ground. Annabeth and Clarisse both finished, and we started to discuss plans. I didn't listen much, I was just keeping careful watch. Leave it to the children of the war gods. I looked around. A few meters away, I saw a flash of lightning. "Did you see that?" Annabeth and Clarisse both stopped talking. They looked in the direction I was pointing to. A few seconds later, we saw a flash of lightning. I could hear bones, and practically smell _death. _Jason and Nico. I eyed Annabeth, and we shared a quick glance. We were thinking the same thing. "Come on, Clarisse." Annabeth told her. We jogged for a bit, weapons ready. "Do you smell something burning?" Clarisse whispered. I sniffed the air. "Yeah." Annabeth snorted. "Must be Jason and his lightning." We were getting closer, and it was almost as if the sky and the ground were fighting. Jason was holding a sword, and Nico had too. Nico was sprawled on the floor, clutching his stomach. His shirt was in tatters, and burning. I sympathized for him. I fought both Jason and Thalia. Three skeletons were protecting Nico, while Jason tried to fly past. Anger boiled inside of me, since I was close to both of them. I couldn't let them kill each other. "I'm going in." I told Clarisse and Annabeth. "Percy, no!" Annabeth screamed.

**Oh my gods. Ultimate fight. Who do you think will win? Vote in the reviews! Percy? Nico? Or Jason? I'll check the reviews in a week or so.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hmm...interesting. It's seems that most of you believe that Jason isn't as strong as Nico or Percy. I see your point, and in fact I agree. Fully. Not guaranteeing anything...yup.**

**Annabeth POV:**

"Percy, no!" I screamed. No way was he just going to charge in like that. Percy charged in to the battle, which was the exact _opposite _of what I told him to do.

Nico was still on the ground, with Jason attempting to kill the skeletons. Percy stabbed Jason in the chest, sidestepped, ducked, then slashed back. Jason didn't look so good. "Agh!" he yelled, clutching his bleeding chest. He thrust out his hand, the clouds departed, and an arc of electricity practically ran right _though him. _"Didn't know he could do that." muttered Percy. Jason gripped his sword, both his body and weapon being covered with lightning. He slashed and hacked at Percy, with Percy dodging move after move. "Jason!-Agh!-Stop!-Ow!" Percy said as he sidestepped his moves. Nico was up now. He raised his hands as if summoning a spell, and the dead rose from the ground. _Dozens of them. _Percy turned around, and said "Really? Come on!" and he ran away from Jason, while avoiding Nico and his undead army. He ran over to a large lake, then churned it all up, then summoned it with all his willpower. Nico and Jason were dripping wet, and extremely furious now. "Team?" Nico asked Jason. "Yep." he replied. "Oh, come on!" Percy protested. "Does _everyone _find me annoying?" Nico ignored him and darkness swirled around him. Percy cursed. He created a hurricane swirling around him, and charged at both.

Jason dodged, but Nico was preparing for his attack, and unfortunately got hit. He collapsed from all the pressure. Percy ran up to Jason, continuously blasting water in his face. Jason kept spluttering and slipping while cursing. He summoned lightning on Percy. "Agh!" Percy shouted. His left arm was scorching. Nico commanded the dead to attack Percy. Percy stumbled back. I kept watching, but didn't want to go in. That would be suicide, even if Percy was there. I felt a tap on her shoulder. "Uh...Ann-" Clarisse started. I turned to face Clarisse. "Wha-?" I gasped. Thalia?

**Percy POV:**

Why wasn't Annabeth backing me up? I dodged Nico's strike, then parried Jason's sword. "Okay!" I ducked. "Let's talk this-" Nico swung his sword at me. "-out." I was cut everywhere. "Why do we even have to-" I was cut off by Jason slashing at my leg, which I quickly blocked, then kicked him in the shoulder. "-fight each other?" Nico stopped. He eyed me suspiciously, then lowered his sword slowly. "It's a survival game Percy, we have no choice." "Do we?" I asked, my eyes gleaming. "Oh no. Don't even-" he started. "Nope. It's time to start." Jason got up. "Start what?" I smiled mischievously. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy POV:**

I grinned. Jason looked uneasy. "Uh, remember? We kind of have to-" he coughed. "-kill each other."

"Yeah, how are you-" Nico started.

I interrupted, "We could, outsmart whoever made this game." Nico shook his head. "Let's not. I would rather battle you too." Jason agreed. Nico started to walk away.

"Come on, do you really want to be defeated by _me?" _I asked cooly.

Nico stopped in his tracks. "What did you just say to me?" I laughed. "You're afraid, aren't you? See, I was trying to help you." I lied.

Nico shadow-traveled right next to me, our faces separated by only a few inches. I gulped.

"I helped you, remember? So you owe me." He said slowly, as if trying to control his anger. I stood up staighter. "Really? I saved you from that manticore, I promised to keep your sister safe, I saved you in Geryon's ranch, I helped you talk to your sister, I forgave you _even _when you trapped me, and I even saved you from Ephialtes and Otis, even though some people-" I glared at Jason. "-doubted you." Nico brought up his sword, and commanded the dead to attack me. I held up my sword.

"See? You're running away, by using your little dead servants to help you." I told him as I struck one skeleton down. Nico lowered his sword, and all his skeletons sank back into the ground. "Then fine, let's battle," he retorted. He shadow-traveled closer to me. We battled each other, swords clanging until Jason cleared his throat. "Guys, aren't you forgetting something?"

We both stopped. "What?" I asked. Jason grinned. "Me." And he joined the battle.

**Annabeth POV:**

Wait. Thalia should be dead. She collapsed and-there was no cannon to signify her death. She was probably just knocked out. Thalia held up a sword. Who did she kill? _No time to think, _I chided myself. "Thalia. What-are-you-doing?" I asked her through clenched teeth. Thalia replied, "Eavesdropping on you watching Percy getting his butt kicked by my brother." I held up my dagger. "Your wrong, Thals. Percy is one of the strongest demigods of the century, including your brother. Nico even said it himself."

Clarisse coughed, "Hate to admit it, but true." I glared pointedly at Thalia. "See?" I asked. "Even Clarisse agrees." Thalia swung her sword at me, and I jumped back. "Sorry, Annabeth, but I have to win this. Meaning I'll have to get you out of the way."

I ducked as she tried to hit me again. This time, Clarisse swung at Thalia, grazing Thalia's chest. "Agh!" she gasped. Clarisse was pretty strong. I brought down my knife on Thalia's shoulder, but not trying to hit her hard, just enough. Thalia got up, yelled, and I was attacked with lightning. I got down on my knees, my shirt burning. Thalia closed in on Clarisse. I got ready to get up, but pain surged through my body as I moved. "Clarisse, watch out!" I screamed.

Clarisse whirled around, her sword ready. She swung at Thalia, but Thalia sidestepped and grabbed her arm, then flipped Clarisse over. Thalia lunged for Clarisse's weapon, then turned to me. I pleaded, "Thals, please." I needed to stall her, so at least Clarisse could recover. "Thalia, can we team?" I muttered weakly. It sounded way too weak, for me, but Thalia's gaze softened. Clarisse started to stir. She met my eyes. She gave me a look that said: _fine-but-give-me-more-time._

"Please, Thalia." I asked. Thalia paused for a minute. I quickly glanced at Clarisse, who was quietly getting up. "Fine." Thalia decided, then helped me up. I grabbed her then judo-flipped her over. Clarisse attacked Thalia, and I looked away. I didn't want to witness my friend's death, even if she was going to be revived. A few seconds later, a cannon boomed. I felt extremely guilty.

Thalia was brought away in a hovercraft. I slumped down, leaning against a tree. There had been many deaths today. Images projected in the sky, showing Hazel, Frank, Will, Michael, and Thalia. Turns out she didn't kill anyone. Clarisse sat down next to me. "Y'know," she told me, "it's not your fault." I nodded, but I felt really guilty, killing my own best friend, and my boyfriend was battling two of my other friends. "I'll gather some food, 'kay?"

I nodded. A few minutes later, Clarisse came with some mint leaves, berries, and some bird. She started a fire, and began to cook the bird. "Get some rest, girl." she whispered softly. I shook my head no, still absorbed in my thoughts, but eventually fell asleep, the smell of mint in the air.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating, guys! :(**

**Percy POV:**

All of our blades clashed together, Jason with a golden blade, Nico with a black iron blade, and myself with a bronze sword. Lightning crackled in the sky, and it wasn't from Jason. Our parents were watching; the big three. Jason struck Nico and he flew backward, tossed by the wind. I grit my teeth, and summoned a twenty foot tall wave straight at Jason. He was drenched in water.

Nico got up, then summoned some undead warriors straight at Jason. He was surrounded with skeletons now. "No!" I yelled, then brought an entire wave upon the skeletons. They collapsed. I turned toward Nico. His eyes widened. Nico held up his sword. I didn't notice Jason bringing his blade down on my shoulder. My shirt ripped, with a deep cut in my skin. I winced at the pain, then turned around and struck Jason as hard as I could. Jason had a dangerous wound on his chest. He groaned with pain. I looked away from him. I didn't want to see him. I turned just in time to see Nico's blade come upon my head, I ducked.

I swung at Nico, but he blocked it. I concentrated, then created a swirling hurricane around me. I moved toward Nico, who backed up to a tree. He swung at me desperately, and I got cut in the arm. I struck Nico with al the force I could muster, summoning some water with the swing. Nico crumpled, then a cannon boomed. I cringed at the sound.

Jason was up now. He shouted, then a lightning bolt hit his sword, then he pointed at me, and the lightning hit me in the stomach. He swung at me, and bruised me in the leg. I smiled, because a plan had just come to my head. I stepped into the river, dropped my sword, inviting him to come to where I was strongest. Jason literally stormed over to the river, then was struck in the sword arm with a floating sword. Well, not really. A cannon boomed in my ears. I had formed a wave, pushing my sword toward Jason, and grazing his chest. I stuck my arm in the water, and my cuts slowly turned into scars. I picked up my sword, then headed toward a light, which I hoped was Clarisse and Annabeth.

**Annabeth POV:**

I woke up to the sound of some shouts of victory. Percy ran up to me and Clarisse. He held a sword in his hand. "Hey," he said. "How are you?" I sat up. "I'm fine. What happened? Where's Jason and Nico?"

Percy stayed silent. I knew I had an answer. I leaned against him, my shoulder on his chest. He looked down guiltily. I looked up at him, "It's not your fault, Seaweed Brain." Percy slowly looked up. His sea green eyes looked tired. "I...I just feel really-" He stopped as I silenced him with a kiss. "You really need to shut up sometimes, Seaweed Brain."

Clarisse coughed awkwardly, "How many times do you have to do that?" We broke away from each other, blushing.


End file.
